solo dilo
by reno25
Summary: Ymir nunca le dijo a Bertholdt que lo amaba así que puede que al abrir la puerta ella lo pueda hacer .


**Notas:** 1 – no soy escritora pero le tengo favoritismo a estas parejas

2- no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada parecido. Solo porque me gusta

3_ los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a el mangaka

**Solo dilo **

El invierno se retiraba poco a poco los copos de nieve se deshacían en las hojas de los árboles, en los pinos ….mientras yo solo veía desde mi ventana Tokio es mentira decir que no tenía una vista linda pero a un así ,eso no me satisfacía me sentía sola aun teniendo a Christa en mi vida ella no llenaba el vacío ella no me daba lo que tenía o lo que tuve con Bertholdt AMOR * él siempre estaba ahí para mí pero el hecho de ser de distintas clases sociales evitaba el hecho de un futuro juntos a mi padre no le gustaba la idea que saliera con un soldado ya que él no tenía nada pero para mí , pero si tenía algo y era amor siempre me hacía sentir querida el aroma de su cuerpo me daba más de lo que yo pedía y aun así eso no fue suficiente tuve que lastimarlo , hacerle daño para al final quedar con un vacío en el pecho nunca le dije que lo amaba solo simples te quiero .

Después de haber pasado 2 años de nuestra separación me había comprometió con Christa una chica rubia con la cual mantenía una linda amistad aun sabiendo que ella me amaba yo solo fingía amarla cuando eso es una vil mentira pero no puedo negar que el sexo con ella era bueno linda, tierna y sobre todo dulce …..pero no había amor no de mi parte

Despeje mis pensamientos en todos esos vagos recuerdos que tenía mire el reloj de mi mesa de centro y observe que eran las 9: 00Am ya era tarde la ciudad estaba perdida entre tantas luces de colores tome un cigarrillo y lo encendí lentamente saboreándolo volví a la ventana y esta vez la abrí sentí el frio aire rozar mi cara y sentí escalofríos

Toc …Toc

Unos sonidos provenientes de mi puerta me sacaron de mis distracción de la ciudad y me dispuse a entrar para abrir tal vez sería Christa sin dudar tome el pomo de mi puerta y la abrí

Me quede congelada no podía creerlo que veía tal vez el cigarro me afecto pero no…. no lo creo en mi puerta se encontraba Bertholdt y seguía igual a lo que lo recordaba un poco más sexy más musculoso su atuendo era casual llevaba una chamarra verde militar pantalones de mezclilla azul y botas negras

Bertholdt: hola Ymir cuanto tiempo no me invitas a pasar

Yo solo asentí como tonta él estaba ahí y yo solo no hacía nada

El entro en mi apartamento y lo observo se dirigió a un sillón mientras yo lo imitaba y me sentaba enfrente de el

Ymir : quieres algo de tomar le pregunte solo para matar mis nervios

Bertholdt: no gracias bonito lugar …tu apartamento es muy lujoso

Ymir: si es bueno no es la gran cosa

El me miró fijamente y me sonrió

Bertholdt: cómo has estado Ymir su pregunta me dolió como he estado estado mal demasiado mal pero como decirle eso

Ymir : he estado bien y tu como estas…como sabes donde vivo

Bertholdt: jajá buena pregunta te lo diré vi lo de tu compromiso en la televisión y quise venir a saludarte dijo toda la gente sabe dónde vives eres importantes Ymir

Ymir: sinceramente me siento rara hablando de esto

Bertholdt: lo sé yo también yo solo quería verte una vez más sé que a pasado tiempo desde que no nos vemos

Ymir : si 2 años

Bertholdt: solo quería verte Ymir solo eso

Él se paró y camino hasta mí y se sentó junto a mi tomo mi mano y la cogió con la suya era cálida y suave su otra mano subió a mi rostro y acaricio mi rostro

Bertholdt: solo quiero darte tu despedida de soltera Ymir odio que te cases con esa chiquilla rubia me duele no ser lo suficiente para ti así que solo quiero pasar esta noche contigo como cuando la pasamos juntos hace 2 años atrás

Dicho eso Bertholdt me beso me beso furiosamente sus labios quemaban los míos

Y sus manos bajaron a mis hombros el me penetro con su lengua mis labios y me acostó en el mueble su beso me estaba volviendo loca

Ymir: ahh aa aquí no vamos a mi cuarto

Bertholdt: no en tu cuarto no quiero hacerlo aquí

Ymir : porque le pregunte su negatividad me tomo por sorpresa

Bertholdt: yo no sé si lo has hecho con esa chiquilla rubia ahí así que no.. no quiero

Ymir: yo nunca lo he hecho con ella ahí no te mentiré que lo hemos hecho pero nunca ahí

Bertholdt: Ymir cuando lo asías con ella pensabas en mi

Yo solo asentí baje mi rostro me dolía sentía que le había sido infiel pero no podía hacer nada me ardían los ojos quería llorar

Bertholdt: entonces nunca me has olvidado Ymir

Ymir : no nunca lo e hecho nunca te he olvidado lo siento yo quería olvidarte no fue la mejor forma pero …

No se en que momento sentí mis lágrimas caer pero llore Bertholdt me abrazo y me beso en la cabeza

Bertholdt: no pasa nada Ymir no pasa nada si ….

El volvió a besarme y sin más nuestras lenguas peleaban entre ellas por darnos placer me sentía tan excitada y no podía evitar gemir el bajo a mi cuello y me besaba y chupeteaba yo intentaba quitarle la chamarra hasta que por fin pude hacerlo y la avente lejos el volvió a besarme sus dulces labios me besaban intensamente quería tenerlo dentro de mí ya así que lo le empecé a desabrochar el pantalón mientras el tocaba mis pechos sobre mi blusa solo quería tenerlo dentro de mi así que fui rápida y baje la cremallera de sus pantalones y sus bóxer asta liberar su pene aaaa gemi al sentirlo en mi mano estaba tan duro tan grueso tan palpitante y solo por mi Bertholdt al igual que yo estaba muy excitado así que lo empuje y me quite mis pantalones también no me importaba estar desnuda completamente solo estar unidos el me recostó de nuevo en el mueble y me quito mi blusa y el bra mientras que yo le despojaba de su playera las botas y el pantalón se lo dejo puesto no quería esperar mas me coloco boca abajo del mueble y el se acomodo arriba mio

Bertholdt: Ymir te amooo

Y con esas dulces palabras me empezó a penetrar no podía hablar sentí su pene duro entar en mi vagina se sentía tan bien me tomo de la cadera y me embistió una dos y más veces su respiración agitada la sentía en mi cuello sus manos me daban nalgadas

Bertholdt: Y..mir aaaa Ymir

Ymir: aaaa Bertholdt aaa por favor dame duro mi amor

Bertholdt no sabia que había dicho pero a el pareció darle más ánimos de los que tenia asi que me embistió más duro a tal grado de sentir dolor y placer de la posición en la que estábamos sin más sentí el clímax apoderarse de mi cuerpo y caí rendida por el intenso placer sentido mientras que el descargaba en mis su semen caliente.

**1 y 7 meses después **

Bertholdt: Ymir solo dilo siii ándale mi amor dilo

Ymir : esta bien te amo contento

Ymir : me da pena decírtelo en lugares publico pero te amo y mucho

Bertholdt: jajaja te amo yo también

Había pasado aproximadament meses desde que me fui el tener de regreso a Bertholdt en mi vida me hizo cambiar ya no era tan fría y pues las cosas con Christa cambiaron mi compromiso lo anule y mi padre me desheredo pero no me importo con Bertholdt mi vida es estable tengo todo lo que quiero él fue ascendido y económicamente estamos bien aparte de que pronto fundaremos nuestra empresa B&Y de videojuegos simplemente le dije a Bertholdt que lo amo y solo lo dije.

**Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y cosas que faltaron de decir pero no quería darle mucha vuelta porque hay cosas que siguen el rumbo y necesitan tiempo en este caso solo lo hice así por que fue la forma que me gusto.**

**Sugerencias que quieran dejar adelante las Leire. **


End file.
